Legacy of The Phoenix
by Lord Tyler Richmond
Summary: Harry Potter has blown up a fat woman and started an Adventure Far beyond his imagination... And a certain Barmy old Codger and a few redheads are NOT happy. But that is their problem. Dumbledore and Weasley bashing most likely major. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic I have ever written.

I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I really wish I did own it but since apparently if I say I own it a sniper will shoot me…..

So I do not own it and I gain approximately $0.00 for making this story…..

Also if you don't like this story please do not be mean, constructive criticism is always welcome (keyword constructive)

Summary: This story takes place In Diagon alley after Blowing up a certain Fat woman AKA Marge. Harry heads to gringotts and is in for a surprise…A HUGE surprise…

(MAJOR DUMBLEDORE AND WEASLEY BASHING)(HP/HG) You have been warned…..

Chapter First: A very interesting discovery….

…...

Harry Potter was lying in his bed bored out of his mind Reflecting over his life. He shifted in his bed and looked over at the photo on the dresser beside him. It was a photo of Harry, Ron, and "Hermione…." Harry said as he flung his legs over the side of the bed. "She wouldn't want me sitting here all holed, bored out of my mind." Harry thought out loud. He got up from the bed and got dressed. Walking down stairs he told Tom the barman, "I am going out for a bit I will be back soon." Not waiting for Tom to respond he walked outside and closed the door behind him.

As he was walking he noticed Gringotts (not that it was easy to miss) He remembered the first time he walked into the bank. He found himself unconsciously walking through the large wooden doors. "Ahhh Lord Potter" Said a very gruff sounding goblin. "Welcome back." The goblin caught Harry by surprise. "Er…Um…Hi." Harry managed to get out. He extended his arm offering it to the Goblin. The goblin eyed his hand for a brief second and took it and shook it. Bloodeye (as that was the goblin's name), like most goblins was not used to a human respecting a goblin. After Bloodeye recovered from his shock he said the normal teller speech "Is there anything I can help you with Lord Potter?" "well yes sir a lot of things actually, and please call me Harry." He replied with a small smile. "Of course Harry." "Thank you sir I Was wondering if there was someone I could talk to about my account and ….my ….my parents wills." Harry barley managed to get the last words out. "Of course Harry, I shall take you to Silverclaw your family account manager." And with that he was lead across a long hallway into an office with many doors and a stout goblin sitting at a desk. The goblin looked up from the gargantuan leger book he was staring at and pointed at a door. Harry Was lead down that door into a hallway into another, much larger room. And with that he was told to sit in one of the many chairs in this room and told to wait and Silverclaw would be there shortly.

…..

Well there you have it . This was more of an introduction chapter and later Chapters will be longer R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Second: um… THAT'S BLOODY AMAZING!

Disclaimer: I do not own this yadayadayada….make no money. Blah blah blah

"Lord Potter my name is Silverclaw I am your account manager it is wonderful to finally see you" Silverclaw said Jovially. Harry was at first taken aback by the sudden appearance of the goblin he but after he recovered from the initial surprise of the goblin he, like with Bloodeye offered his hand and exclaimed just as happily "Hello Mister Silverclaw!"

With that they stated walking and talking. "Well Lord Potter what would like to know?" questioned the goblin. "well… everything really." Replied Harry quite truthfully. Silverclaw laughed heartily " Of course Lord Harry." "To make it easier let's start with your vaults." Vaults? Thought Harry. "Here." Said Silverclaw, Handing him a large looking Scroll. It Read:

_Potter main vault (Vault #7):_

_97,849,750,200,150 Galleons_

_Items: Numerous Documents: Many Locations owned: Potter(AKA Griffyndor) Castle/Manor, Potter Island, Potter Villa, Potter Lodge Vault Security level: Ultimate_

_Potter Trust (Vault #6,700)_

_400,647_

_Griffyndor Vault (Vault #1)_

_87,999,999,765_

_Locations: See Potter Main Vault_

Harry looked up at Silverclaw. "umm… THAT'S BLOODY AMAZING" Harry exclaimed quite loudly "I own all of this!" Silverclaw laughed, "Why yes, yes you do!" Harry took a moment to try and take it all in. "WOW this is a lot to take in can I come back later and discuss this more then?" Harry asked. "Of course sir Just one more thing before you go." Silverclaw replied while pulling out a small box. "These are the Potter and Griffyndor Signet rings, you should take them." Said Silverclaw Giving Harry the rings. "They Give you your full rights to your Title and the Griffyndor ring acts as a portkey to The Potter manor all you have to do is say Potter Manor and it will take you there. I would seriously recommend going to the castle but that is up to you to decide.

A very awe struck Boy-who-lived walked outside of the bank and did what Silverclaw recommended and portkeyed to the castle.

Hundreds of miles away a barmy old codger wet his pants when the gizmos in his office started to light up and buzz. "AGH! Scourgify!" he said waving his wand over his pants. "Oh dear Harry, what have you done now?" He asked no one in particular. Fawkes was eyeing him suspiciously and trilled questioningly. "Don't worry Fawkes it's nothing." Said Dumbledore. But Fawkes was certainly worrying Fawkes was a phoenix and he sensed something. He sensed another Phoenix choosing his Soul mate. Fawkes realized what lucky human it was and trilled contentedly. Oh yes Dumbledore certainly was in for a surprise when Harry came to school in a few weeks. Fawkes knew that Harry would be bringing a new friend to school perched right on his shoulder.

….

I know I Promised a much longer chapter but this is pretty hard work and I Do promise I will try harder next time. Also I apologize for my absolutely horrendous grammar. Please read and review

_**Lord Tyler Richmond **_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the reviews. (All 5 of them lol)

I am going to call out Mr. Skellington and thank him for the tip he gave me.

I _**LOVE **_constructive criticism! Just as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE!

Thank you all for your reviews. _**Lord Tyler Richmond**_

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter. I make no money writing this (though I wish I did) except the bet I made with someone who said I wouldn't do it; so I made a grand total of $1.00. I am fully aware I will be in loads of trouble if I do make a red cent making this. **

_**Chapter Third: A newfound friend**_

Harry found himself standing in awe, gazing up at the amazing sight in front of him. Simply put, Harry was dumbfounded.

"I can't believe it…. I'm a billionaire, I own a freaking castle for Merlin's sake… why was I never told?" Harry thought out loud. _DUMBLEDORE!_ "He hid this from me…" Harry also knew what the Dursley's would do if they knew Harry owned all of this. Harry scoffed "To hell with them." He said. " I won a freaking castle, I am never going back to that hell hole ever again and there is nothing that old man can do to make me!" Harry pressed on towards the large wooden double doors ahead of him.

As he was about to unlock the door (which he discovered was another use of the rings) he stopped abruptly. He turned around.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry exclaimed loudly. The sight in front of him made him think he had finally gone of the wheels. In front of him was a bird simply radiating joy in what felt like rushing waves. It was a Phoenix.

The phoenix trilled and 'said' "Hello!" to which Harry replied "DID YOU JUST SPEAK? Yep….I'm insane." The phoenix called out amusedly. "Yes but not in the way you humans do, it is called telepathy." Said the Phoenix.

"My name is Corvus, and you are the human I have chosen to bind myself to." He (as it was undoubtedly a male) said. And in a golden flash of light harry collapsed right there on the doorstep to the castle.

Meanwhile in Scotland

"Oh, sweet Merlin above!" Dumbledore exclaimed. The gizmos in his office keeping tabs on Harry started to malfunction. Franticly Dumbledore wrote two letters and attached them to Fawkes's leg. "Take this one to Tom and this one to Molly!" Fawkes flapped his wings and disappeared in a flash of flames.

"Oh this cannot be happening…. He needs to be on my side, it's for the greater good, I just hope the potions will work."

Back at Griffyndor Castle

Harry awoke in a large, cozy room. A welcoming fire was lit. Harry realized he was in the castle. "Ung…."

"Finally you are awake." Said Corvus "What is happening to me?" asked Harry feeling his scar. He felt dried blood on it. "well when you were officially bound to me all unnatural things were purged from your body, including the soul fragment residing in your scar." Corvus replied.

"DUMBLEDORE YOU MANIPULATIVE OLD FOOL!" said with rage he did not know he had for Dumbledore. "He hid this all from me…he said I had nowhere else to go, he…he…he kept it from me…. Why?"

"Well" said Corvus, "He believes it is for the greater good, He believes you have to die in order to stop a certain dark wizard, so he kept you in the dark so as to mold you and bend you to his will."

"I…there is no words for this." Said Harry unbelievingly "what am I going to do? This is all so fast…just this morning I was in Diagon alley in a bar thinking I had no place to go and now I live in a castle, I thought Dumbledore was a great man, now I know I was his puppet."

"That is why I chose you, You had this all thrust upon you. You deserve help." Said Corvus. "We are bound and there is nothing in the world that can separate us."

"But how am I going to do this, we can't do it alone!" said Harry. "Hermione!" exclaimed Harry "She can help us, She will know what to do!"

Quickly he scrawled a letter down own a piece of parchment he saw on the coffee table in front of him. "Can you take this to Hermione?" he asked Corvus.

"Of course I can I am a Phoenix!" he replied and with that disappeared in a flash and took the letter with him.

DUN DUN DUN a cliffie hehehe

Hermione and Harry meet in the next chappie.

_**Lord Tyler Richmond**_


	4. Chapter 4

Heeheehee

I'M BACK! I cannot believe I am updating this so quickly

Hopefully I can make the chapters longer.

Disclaimer: no money is made, no infringement is made.

_**Chapter fourth: More than friends**_

Hermione was reading. She was reading one of her favorite books **Hogwarts: a history** while lying on her bed. There was a red flash and flapping his wings before her was Corvus. Hermione immediately knew what the creature was.

"A Phoenix!" she exclaimed loudly. At first Hermione thought it was Fawkes then noticed this phoenix was a bit larger and then she noticed the letter. "Hmmmm." She took the letter and started reading while stroking the phoenix.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is Corvus my new Familiar. I hope you are in good health. I need your help a lot right now. I know this is kind of unexpected but I really need you right now. I am currently at Potter manor AKA Griffyndor castle. I own this castle Hermione, it is amazing. Recently I have found Dumbledore has been keeping me in the dark to bend me to his will. Please hold on to Corvus and he will take you here._

_Love, __**Harry**_

She reread the letter. "oh my god!" she exclaimed and quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen where her parents were having coffee.

"What is it dear?" her mother Emma asked.

"Umm well…" Hermione struggled to get out.

"Is it about Harry?" Emma could see the look on her face and knew it was about the boy she rambled about the last two years.

"Erm yes." She said. Daniel Granger looked up from his newspaper.

"Well 'Mione what has he done now?" Dan asked.

"Well I am not quite sure but I know it's important for me to talk to him." She said.

The elder grangers looked at each other. "ok dear but be back soon." Emma said silencing Dan's approaching protests. Hermione thanked them and ran upstairs and took hold of Corvus's tail. In a literal flash she was gone.

**Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow**

Someone else just received a letter.

Molly Weasley was downing a bottle of Ogden's Fire whiskey when it came.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed when Fawkes flashed into the room. Noticing the letter she took it from Fawkes and read it.

_Molly,_

_I am sure you remember the potions I had you make for Harry._

_As it happens something has caused these potions to completely drain from Harry's system. I need you to make another batch of these for me._

_Three loyalty potions keyed to you, me, and your son. Also that attraction potion you created keyed to Ginny. Make sure you disguise them properly and remember this is all for the greater good. I shall leave the rest up to you._

_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore _

_PS I have enclosed a charmed envelope containing your monthly payment for making the potions._

"Ronald! Ginny! Come here please." Molly exclaimed. The children ran downstairs.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Ron asked.

"What do you think it is you dope!" Ginny growled.

"Hush both of you." Molly intervened "Here Ronald." She said handing Ron a handful of galleons. "these were from Dumbledore."

"Cool!" Ron said pocketing the money without any further thought.

"Now Ginny I need a hair from you for the potion." Molly said handing her a brush. Ginny brushed out a hair and handed it to her mother.

"He is almost mine I can almost feel it." Ginny said airily not knowing how wrong she was.

"Good dear." Molly said. "Now run along." She finished dismissively not knowing that Fred and George had been eavesdropping and had heard every single word.

**Gryffindor Castle**

Hermione found herself in a large room. It was a cozy room a fire burning in the fireplace, a comfy couch covered with throw pillows sitting in the corner, and a raven haired boy, no young man, standing looking at her through his Emerald green eyes. The next thing she knew she had her arms around his neck.

"HARRY!" she yelled.

"Yep that's me!" Harry replied returning the hug.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"Welcome to Gryffindor castle!" Harry answered jovially.

"It's amazing Harry" she said "but why did you need me?"

"For a lot of reasons actually." He said sitting down. He motioned for her to sit as well. He then explained all that has been happening in his life recently.

"Oh my God!" she said "How can he get away with all of this?" She looked into his eyes.

"That is why I needed you Hermione. You're the only one who I can trust when it comes down to it." He said.

"But why me, I'm a plain , buck tooth, bushy haired…" she never finished her sentence.

"You are a brilliant, Beautiful, incredible witch, you are amazing and I love…I love you Hermione." Harry said looking into her eyes. That's when the floodgates broke.

"I…I love you too!" she nearly sobbed hugging him tightly. They stayed like that, held tight in each others embrace until a very sapped out Phoenix called out with his mind.

"GET A ROOM!" Corvus exclaimed.

The newfound lovers broke apart and broke into laughter. Just then a tap on the window broke them out of it. A very peeved owl was staring at them.

"OH MY GOD, HEDWIG!" Harry shouted opening the window. Hedwig fluttered in and hooted angrily. "I can't believe I forgot about you!" she hooted a little less angrily this time. She stuck out her leg and on it were two Hogwarts letters addressed to Harry and Hermione.

"How did you get these girl? He asked handing Hermione's letter to her

"It's just the Hogwarts letters." Hermione said.

Harry read his letter.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_Enclosed is a list of books and equipment you will need this year._

_Dumbledore has noticed you are no longer in Diagon alley and was wondering where you went. I hope you are well._

_Minerva McGonagall Hogwarts deputy head mistress_

"Well, looks like we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Hermione exclaimed

Harry showed her up to her room and went to his and they both fell asleep more blissfully than they had ever slept before.

_Woohoo that was over 1,000 words_

_Up next we meet the weasels and get help from two of them_

_**Lord Tyler Richmond**_


End file.
